


Year One Day Eleven

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, impending divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Jean reflects, makes a decision and then has an offer for Logan
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)
Series: After the Eve [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 11





	Year One Day Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year One Day Eleven

She sat staring out at the lake enjoying the peace while it lasted the new student dorms where already filling up and classes would officially start next week. She was going to be busier than ever doing the bulk of running the school since Xavier was still dealing with the fall out from Genosha and Magneto’s will. Then there was the Madelyne question, of whose body she was walking around in and so many other things to deal with.

Which made the errand she’d under taken in town earlier seem so much less important, even though she knew that just a few years ago doing it would have been impossibly hard. “Mind if I join you Jeannie?” Logan asked and she nodded doing her best to cover her surprise. She hadn’t even been aware of him approaching. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m alright Logan,” She said and meant it, she was going to be fine and she knew it. “I’m just enjoying the last peaceful moments before we have to deal with being teachers.” She glanced at him. “Which reminds me what exactly will you be teaching?”

“Gym,” Logan said with a smirk. “I’m sure it’ll be everyone’s favorite class.” She had to laugh knowing he was going to terrify so many of those poor students half to death before the first week was even over. “When is Cyke going to be back?”

“He’s not coming back Logan,” she said disappointed that he’d even bring him up. “That was made clear when Charles called him to let him know what had happened with Madelyne he won’t be coming back.”

“Of course he will Jeannie, your his wife he loves you,” he said and she caught the unspoken regret. He wanted to encourage her to kick Scott to the curb and choose him but he was being responsible and doing what he thought was best for her. She hated it everyone always wanted to do what was best for her.

“We won’t be married much longer, I dropped the signed agreement off with his lawyer so they can file it earlier today,” she said and saw Logan start. “Now all we have to do is wait for the Judge to issue a divorce decree.” She looked over at him, “according to the lawyer if we get lucky with scheduling it could be over and done with in about three months.” She could sense his disbelief, “Believe me Logan reading that agreement prepared like only Scott on a mission can prepare something makes it clear he’s not coming back not this time and frankly I don’t think I want him back.”

It was the first time she’d said that out loud but she realized it was the truth. She’d fought so hard to get him back from Apocalypse and even after she had. She’d had to still fight because he was right he wasn’t the man he used to be and pretending she could fix him wasn’t going to help matters. “Are you really sure about that Jeannie the two of you have been through a lot together?”

She could sense his emotions rolling, he was angry at Scott, worried for her and just the tiniest bit hopeful in a way he hated. He was convinced he’d never be good enough for her so he’d never ask no matter how much he wanted to. “Yes,” she said and it was all she was going to say. She set there skimming his mind picking up all his conflicting thoughts. “Logan, I’m going to the boat house now and I’d like for you to come with me.” She felt his sharp surprise. “I know you think we’ll never work and you may be right but tonight I want something for me, to be with someone who actually wants me and I’d like it to be you.”

She could feel how conflicted he was, he wanted her, he always had but he always made excuses to back off. Well she wasn’t going to ask again she would let him make up his mind now for good. “Jeannie I don’t want you to regret this,” He said after a moment. “I mean if ...”

“I won’t regret any thing Logan,” She said honestly. “I am done with regrets just a few days ago I had my body stolen and used for who knows what.” She said meaning it, “From now on I will live my life the way I want and right now I want you, not Scott, not anyone else, so just make up your mind are you coming with me or not?”

“Ah hell I know I’m gonna regret this,” he said standing up with a smile. It wasn’t the most romantic way of saying yes but it would do. She gave him a quick kiss and then headed toward the boat house feeling his conflicted mind as he followed her giving way to his desire for her. He might be right about regretting it but she wasn’t so sure perhaps things would have been much better if she’d acted on this attraction a long time ago but that was a question she couldn’t answer.

The End.


End file.
